


The Bad Wolf Stratagem

by SerpentPrideQueen



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who (TV Movie 1996)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Wolf, F/M, Fix-It, M/M, The Valeyard is 10.5!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4444715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerpentPrideQueen/pseuds/SerpentPrideQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When ends are blessed into beginnings that undo some mistakes and regrets, the universe can sleep safe again. The Doctor, Rose Tyler and the TARDIS are back and better than before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Once More From The Top

**Author's Note:**

> I am not the lucky dope who owns Doctor Who and such. Checked my bank account with no change. But, I'll bring them back better than new later. If I remember.

On her way out of the office floor of Hendrick’s, Rose Marion Tyler smiled at the calendar one of the girls had faithful red xs on each day past. The day she waited for arrived, Thursday the third of March 2005. Bag in her room ready and waiting for the next morning. Her Mum prepped for a year’s separation. Rose just needed that cool hand to take her heart again with but a single word.

“Rose! Glad I caught you on your way home. About that meeting next week with the Stygga Vargen account–”

Mete Harts, Rose’s now former boss again tried to swing the young woman to stay on with the company. He’d messed with her schedule four times in as many weeks, pleaded in front of other employees, and tried to introduce her as his star manager to every client possible. The guy simply could not let her go. But, she had her plans for this go in life.

“We have been over this a hundred times, Mete. I am leaving tomorrow night for at least a year and possibly more. Told you about this when I was hired.”

“But why? You have so much potential!”

She forced her temper down along with the accusation of greed in her throat. “I made plans years ago and know, with my Doctor is where I will make the most difference. Now, button it already. You have the accounts and all the backups in the normal places. Also, I’ve made provisions for something along the lines of the Blitz ever repeating itself. Here are the mirror file addresses.”

She handed over a couple thumb drives to have the man grab her hand tight. “Rose, there is more reason to have you here than potentials of career and money.”

“Don’t, just don’t. I’m in love with my Doctor. He is my reason to live.”

“But… I could–”

Rose shook her head. “No you can’t, Mete. He alone makes me happy.”

“You never gave me a chance.”

“Because I have been in a relationship with him longer than we’ve known one another.”

Mete tried to draw Rose closer, but she stepped away. An expression of warning lit on her face. His eyes teared up. “Believe me, I knew that from the start. But, Rose.”

“I have my mind made up, Mete. Goodbye.”

She turned to leave, but his hold on her wrist tightened. A dark look filed his eyes. “You do not know this Doctor well as you think, Rose. He is not the good man he pretends he is.”

“I know him better than you think, Mete.”

“But I know him even better than you believe, Rose. Avoid him this time around.”

Honey hazel eyes lit in shocked confusion and widened. “What do you mean?”

“We both know what I mean, Slem Ulv. What I would do to have what the universe gave to you, a human female.”

Her instincts kicked up. Human female meant her former boss was not human. “Real name, species, and place of origin.”

“You will not believe me.”

Rose glared in a hard defiance. “Try me.”

“The Valeyard, something of a Time Lord, and you are determined to uncreate me, as it were.”

Something of a Time Lord? The Doctor’s people never meshed words, so this man had to be a hybrid. But how could she uncreate him? “Place of origin, since I know you do not come from Gallifrey.”

“Not far from the Cruicble.”

Instincts gave way to alarms. A hybrid created near the Dalek Crucible? No! This was John Smith-Noble, the man the Doctor thought she would make better – like Rose had for her beloved Time Lord. The man she was expected to marry on Pete’s World to grow old and have a life together! A man she hated for the lives he destroyed in a desperate attempt to end her life and gather what Bad Wolf left within her. Rose had a few choice words and punishments in her mind for him.

First, she needed an escape.  Since age twelve, Rose had hatched a complex plan to save as many lives she could. Some were inescapable and the woman knew what happened to defy fate its due. With Jack as guide and protector, Rose straightened up in school and leaned for the classes that would grant her the best chance to help the Doctor as an adult. Computer building and programming, typing, diplomacy, martial arts, mathematics, along with creative writing. This last made Rose rewire her timeline once again with every possibility in mind.

She knew John and his weaknesses, a critical edge when in battle against him. The elevator was off limits. The door could have a seal on the lock, hopes for no dead lock. More important, John expected to have the upper hand along with his firm hold on her. Three, two, one.

A gurgled scream erupted from his throat before John dropped hard to the floor. He did not account for a wiser Tyler woman in this life. No, he expected Rose to be meek once more. Instead, Rose hit him with a Jakarvian-IV version of a stun gun. Worked on any alien race not in armor or plated like turtles. Mete, or John as Rose now knew him to be, lie on the floor out cold.

Not stupid, Rose went for the door over the elevator. Of course the arse had the fire escape dead locked! She needed a safe alternative. John would rig the elevator as a trap and Rose was not stupid enough to walk into said trap. Thank God she trusted Jack decades before.

From her purse, Rose took out the vortex manipulator the former time agent insisted his charge keep to hand at all times. Over the years, he drilled the in and outs of the device into her mind. Rose slid this on then tapped out the coordinates for the women’s bathroom near the elevators on the ground floor, just out of sight of the cameras. With the same calm speed, she had the manipulator stowed away once more while her feet carried her off to where the former timeline merged into what she, Bad Wolf, and Jack had created.

The guard flicked the lottery pool bag in the face of a different blond shop girl this time. Her name was Jenny and the pair were often called sisters. Once even they were said to be mother and daughter. But Rose interceded for her almost child.

“Bill, I have it. Didna get ta tell Wilson bye yet. Girls, get a round on me!”

She slid a couple of large bills into Jenny’s hand and took the bag. The girl smiled. “Thanks, Mum.”

“Coy.” Rose charged before both chuckled.

Jenny gave a wink, “have fun with that Doctor of yours.”

“Intend to!”

This go, Rose went to the employees lift, one that did not go to the offices upstairs. A quick scan with a remote scanner from Jack again, the elevator proved free of traps and such so this trip was still safe. Rose dove in and ached to feel that cool touch in her palm more than in the years of waiting. Years since she woke on this day when she was twelve years old with all the memories of a woman full grown.

In memory she recalled that Christmas, when the Ninth Doctor slipped into her home. A tired Rose got up to find him at work on her bike. The Doctor added a TARDIS blue bow to the red bike. “I like this better than green.”

“Me too,” Rose had whispered. “Too big to be an elf.”

“But not a helper. You’d best get back to bed before old Nick gives me a ring for a take back, little Miss. Tyler.”

“’K. But, here.” Rose gave a homemade cookie, one a flavor she knew the Doctor loved, to the man. “Even Helpers deserve treats. Happy Christmas, Santa’s Big Helper.”

The expression on his face was shock and awe. Rose loved she made his Christmas a bit brighter. Then yawned. “Maybe I’ll see ya next year. Night.”

“Sweet dreams, Rose Tyler. And I’ll see you for sure next year.”

He had too.  Thirteen, she got a computer of her own with three years of internet prepaid. Fourteen, she got a load of stuff she needed for school but couldn’t afford. Fifteen, she got a superphone that looked like an ordinary blackberry. To her surprise there was the TARDIS number and another number for the Doctor along with a text on it. The text read, ‘ _see you in 2005._ ’ After that, she saw him out and about with no more Christmas dates. Too old for Father Christmas she guessed. Or it hurt him.

She had pictures of his other faces. Rose was certain this was to prevent her from crossing his previous timelines, but she looked for him instead. Each of his lives had crossed her path no less than four times. Rose felt proud to have worked so hard for his soul.

The last touch from him came from the Doctor who refused to accept that as his name the day after her eighteenth birthday. He had been fighting in the Last Great Time War and pleaded for a day with her away from Earth and the fighting. Rose could see the man needed a reason to live and continue the fight, so she went off with her love.

Warrior took her to the most peaceful planet in the universe. Here he broke down in her arms. With her, safe from reality, he let go the pain and sorrow while Rose held him with his head under her chin. Warrior wanted to know why she would love him if she knew what he did, what he planned to do when he went back to the war. This told Rose her love would need her again soon and how damaged her first Doctor once was without her.

“Actions say much about a person, intent and choices prove if one is good or bad or just in between. I know you had no choice but to fight. You fight for the whole universe.”

“I don’t, you know.”

Rose blinked before she looked down into his serious face. “What do you mean?”

“My reason to fight is not for the damn universe. The rest just reap the benefits of the real reason I stained my soul with centuries of blood.”

“Would I be too forward to ask you why you fight then?”

He sat up to lay her back on the ground so he might lie on top of her. Those eyes firm and serious but filled with longing. She’d never deny him a thing. Her hands touched both sides of her face with love and trust before Rose went on to slide her hands up and wrapped her arms around his neck. Emboldened, Warrior lowered his face until their noses touched and three hearts raced in anticipation and desire with fear of rejection.

“I fight for your life and a future with you, my Rose.”

Tears filled her eyes flavored with gratitude and awe. He loved her this soon?

Warrior answered her silent question with a deep kiss before his hands began to touch her in ways none of his other lives ever attempted. Rose moaned, whimpered, and swallowed every kiss while her body ground against her Time Lord love. They made love and he was Rose’s first time, not Jimmy Stone or Mickey Smith. And this first time meant more than both humans combined. For Time lords, sex was not just for pleasure but a rare act to show what even the Gallifreyan language could not express. She would have loved to have a child, but Rose was not fertile that day and Warrior doubted they’d ever have children. But it was a nice dream for after the war. To try and make a life together as his once human mother had with his father.

Once the doors opened to the basement, Rose came back to the present and pretended she didn’t know Wilson was already dead. This way she could make the script work close as possible to how she remembered that night. Like the first go, she knocked on the door and called out to no one.

“Wilson? Wilson, I've got the lottery money. Wilson, are you there?”

Rose waited a few beats then altered the script a measure. “I can't hang about 'cos the boss is still trying to get at me. Wilson! Oh, come on.”

On cue, the sound of metal hit against concrete snapped her attention to the door that began her life. Rose made no show she considered the noise to be the dead man. “Who’s there?”

She flicked on the lights as she went into the storeroom because this alone moved her back to her Doctor. Rose prayed in silence he was on time and still chose to come save her. When she heard the clatter again, Rose called out even louder, “Hello?”

When she moved about where the attack began before the slam of the heavy door still made her jump. Years of training kicked in and Rose held her ground when more noises gave the Living Plastic away. Had John set this up then and now? Possible and that worried her. She didn’t bother to run back and try the locked door. Rather the young woman forced her strength to shine through.

The first dummy reacted, soon joined by more. Rose growled at the memory of how many would die this time in three days’ time. Some she could not save, but she would limit the damage much as she could. She knew the path by heart thanks to volunteering to help whenever she had time along with how she set up the path to the other door over the last few days of her employment.

“Whoever you are and whatever you want, you don’t scare me!”

Once she got into position, Rose went into defense stance, in case she faced a hard fight out of the place alone. But, the Doctor would have none of that idea. Her left hand went back to search for his and held the reward of cool flesh clamped hard on hers.

His Northern accent growled in her ear the word she longed to hear for near a decade, “run!”

Run the pair did and Rose beamed as her feet pounded to keep at his side rather than a step or two behind. On the lift, he didn’t have to pull her from the dummy but its arms still became stuck in the doors.  The Doctor yanked it off, but Rose didn’t care about the script or her lines. She had the man back!

As tears tried to fill her eyes, he turned on her. “You missed your observation cue, Rose.”

“Wait!” Her mind caught fast on the truth. “You altered the script!”

“So did you, by the way.” The Doctor accused before he broke into his wide grin and snatched Rose tight to his chest. “Rose Tyler, Defender of the Earth!”

At his words, Rose broke into laughter and a smile of her own. He remembered it all. Then his face grew serious. “I had a long time after I left you with my metacrisis, Rose. A long time alone and learned the harsh lesson. I will not give you up this time nor will I refuse the treasure you are. And I never did thank you for that trip to Orion’s Eye, my lady.”

Now her tears flowed. The words tripped on the way out of her throat, but Rose managed, “On what might have been the worst day of my life, what did you say and how was it going to end?”

“It does need saying then?” he asked.

Rose gave a nod with a tear down her cheek. “Sometimes, a girl likes to know that her assumptions are correct. Though you showed me in your last regeneration on the most peaceful planet in the universe.”

His hands slid to either side of her face as the Doctor made her look up at him. “I said Rose Tyler and the call cut out before I could say, I love you.”

Their lips crashed together as relief and joy flooded her soul. He did love her still. Nightmares fled while sweet dreams rejoiced. Near their floor, he broke he kiss to stare at her with pleasure soaked into his features.

“For how long?” she asked.

A smirk twitched the corner of his lips. “I don’t go back for anyone, Rose. Ever. Since run our first lives and since my earliest face now.”

Her hands drew his face down until Rose took another kiss from the man she loved dearly. They hummed as this kissed ended and she panted. “John told me the truth about why you never said it, including about my being with other guys, well sneered it actually. Told me I was seen as a whore by your people, so I saved myself for just one man this go.”

“But he should have loved you as much as I.”

Rose shook her head. “No, he was not filled with any good, love. He was all of your darkness made worse by the battle that bore him and stirred by his act of genocide. Worse, he is in this building now and knows I know the way things one might have happened. Please, use this to get to the roof and back down.”

She pulled out her vortex manipulator, but the Doctor smiled. “Rose, Time Lord, me. I can manipulate time around me. John can’t. He took that for a name?”

“At first, then he began calling himself the Valeyard. You know that name.” Rose deduced from the reaction her love gave. An indrawn hiss and jerk back of his head.

“My sixth regeneration. I’ll tell you the story later. How can you be sure?”

Rose beamed at him. “Simple. He tried to turn me away from ‘uncreating’ him this time around as I plan to do when the Crucible event arrives. Please be careful.”

“You be careful going home to our TARDIS.”

“The Doctor in the TARDIS with Rose Tyler then?” she asked and a proud smile erupted into her lips.

His blue eyes sparkled. “As it should be.”

“And always will be,” she promised. “Forever.” With another kiss to seal her vow to him, the script threw a new change into the mix.


	2. Fair Turn About

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose learns that her Doctor learned not only from life without her, but from his wife as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Latest check on my bank account shows I still have no claims on Doctor Who and such. Lucky BBC! Swear I am just borrowing the cast and sets! You'll get them back in reasonably good shape. Some in better shape than before. But in my own sweet time. Don't bother calling.

“Ah, you didn’t arrive late then, Doctor? Good.” The Valeyard said after the elevator doors opened. His fingers tapped the side of his head. “I remembered this meeting, though not that kiss. Does this mean you work against my birth too then? Should I call you brother or father?”

The Doctor glared. “Neither. You were not born, you are an abomination!”

“Cease the Disney theme please, Father. That was old with your next face. Though Gargoyle is better than a bratty lion movie.”

“Says the face that can’t get a break,” the Doctor said in return.

John gave a sigh. “If you value your tramp, then you will obey me, Time Lord. I have this lift dead locked. On my will it will send you both to the bottom at full speed. You could survive such, but not her.”

“But you underestimate our partnership along with good friends,” Rose answered for her love.

While the two males were focused on one another, Rose slid the vortex manipulator on her wrist. This she had hit a pre-programmed destination for the building’s roof. She expected the need just not that she would be in on the trip.

A sneer on his face turned into shock when the Valeyard blinked to find the lift empty. Rage bubbled because he knew she had caused the couple’s escape. The Valeyard roared upwards, “TYLER!”

But, on the roof, Rose and the Doctor ran off towards the place he had to position the bomb their first go in life. “That is not how it went last time!”

“Last time I was just a shop girl who didn’t so much as have her A-levels!” Rose shouted as her blood raced. Their first run in forever and she ate the sweet event up with her whole soul.

“Noticed you changed on me. Love the outfit, by the way. A good look on you.”

His opinion did matter to her. In expectation of him back in her life, Rose chose black slacks and a princess seamed suit jacket of TARDIS blue she accented with a scarf of both colors to hide the hot pink workout tank underneath. No bra either. In the office, she switched out her pumps for socks and a pair of running shoes. Good thing she had the second Doctor enlarge a few of her purses to fit a large load.

They smiled at one another while he hit the keys. “Gonna set this off a bit faster. Helpful to avoid any escapes thanks to the Valeyard.”

“He’ll know where you parked our girl,” Rose pointed out.

The Doctor gave her one of his brilliant smiles. “Didn’t expect him, but hoped to get you home faster with how you wove yourself into my life. Naughty Rose Tyler gets her way in that. So our girl is in a different spot. Just round the corner from here the other way. By the way, this I think is yours.”

From his pocket, the Time Lord withdrew the TARDIS key Rose never let go of last life. Tears filled her eyes again even as the young woman laughed. “This is a frequent flier privilege now how?”

“No, this is my giving you the key to our home again, my Rose.” His voice was serious as he took her free arm to set their next jump.

She let a couple tears fall in pleasure and gratitude while he programed the manipulator on her wrist. “Why did he call me your tramp?”

“Because we made love and I didn’t expect to survive. So, I didn’t marry you like I should have,” the Doctor explained. Then his blue eyes met her hazel with a plea. “Will you let me correct that stupid assumption, Rose? Will you marry me this time?”

Her thumb rubbed the precious key as the smile grew. “Better than an engagement ring, this is. Yes!”

A deep kiss with one push of a button and they stood in front of their home still entangled in their kiss. Not far away, Hendrick’s exploded while Rose Tyler savored the taste of her love. No more time apart or distance. Hell, no more question of their relationship.

She cut the contact off when she felt something slip onto her finger. There, on her left hand sat the most beautiful ring ever designed! Pink-gold band wrapped around the center stone and was hugged on either side by two stones similar to the center. Each stone felt of a vibrating power with a shine in their centers. Clear as water and lit without any light.

The Doctor drew her close. “I picked these up just after you gave yourself to me, Rose. I decided that were I to truly survive as you remembered, to be ready and make your reputation secure with vows I will give no other save you. These diamonds came from my home planet, Rose. These are three white-star diamonds and will react for you and I alone. The metal is from here on Earth. Rose gold; couldn’t resist a metal with your name in it.”

This last he said in a goofy tone with his mirth causing swagger to bring tears of joy and laughter to her eyes. Rose latched herself around his neck even as she cried. Her voice sounded as a powerful whisper into his soul, “I love you.”

“Quite right too, you know.”

Another kiss and she unlocked their girl before her fiancé swept Rose up into his arms and both laughed as he carried her into their home. Rose shook her head. “You jumped the gun, handsome. That happens after the wedding.”

“So does the making love, but we skipped the boring bits then didn’t we?”

The TARDIS lit up bright and sang for the return of her little wolf. Again the couple laughed and ran with their hands held tight up to the console. The Doctor beamed at his lover. “You know, since we know where we are going this time, we could get this Auton and Nestene Consciousness business over with and get on with better adventures.”

“That sounds like a plan, my Doctor.”

“Yep, it does.” The smile born in his lips filled her heart with needs they really did not have time for in the moment.

Then Rose’s phone rang. She looked to see it was her Mum. “Oh and no avoiding domestic this go, handsome. Make nice with my Mum.”

“Still think you should put her on slow heat and leave her to simmer.” The Doctor said in a half-flippant tone.

“Behave!” Rose snapped as she answered her phone with confused cheer in her tone. “Hey, Mum.”

“Don’t you ‘hey Mum’ me. Where are you Rose?”

“Remember, John was picking me up after work today. I'm all right, honestly, I'm fine! Don't make a fuss. We’re heading your way now. Why? What’s going on? We felt and heard some explosion.”

“Just a bleeding bomb went off in the middle of downtown London a few minutes ago and they said it was at your job! But does my daughter think to call me to say she’s fine? No! Good thing they need you more than you needed them. Sure you weren’t closer?”

The Doctor gestured turning a knob and checking an oven while Rose shook her head. “I’m sure, Mum. Well, that explains the traffic. Listen we’re gonna stop at his friend’s house on the way until we can drive a bit better. If it gets late, just lock up and we’ll sleep over tonight.”

“Okay, sweetheart. You let that Doctor of yours know that I expect him to keep you very safe. And you two had better be here for tea or breakfast at the latest in the morning.”

“Got it, Mum. Night.” Rose smiled at her lover while the Doctor began to set their first mission trip.

It was nice to have a proper word for the man this time. Her lover and even fiancé both were far better than boyfriend. That word never seemed to fit her guy. The Doctor looked up and gave Rose a smile.

“Not your boyfriend, huh? Should I feel crushed by that first go?”

“What?” Rose couldn’t imagine how he knew that!

The Doctor chuckled. “Side effect of making love to you and you not knowing much about telepathy. You’re broadcasting so loud I can’t help but hear you. When we had our fun on Orion’s Eye, that opened a gateway between just us that anyone sensitive to psychic powers could sense and link us together.”

“Explains the phishing Jabe did … will try on Platform One. Time Travel is hell on language and reliving your life makes that a double.”

“See now why the majority of my people’s language has no human equivalents?”

Rose shook her head at his antics. “Show off much?”

“Sort of, yeah,” he said with his manic grin at high power.

At her laughter he walked over and took Rose into his arms close. “This time will be different, Rose. I promise you that.”

“We’ve already made that happen.”

The grin left his face while his blue eyes darkened with a serious nature Rose worried about. “How long are you going to stay with me?”

“Said it before and my answer hasn’t changed a bit. Forever.”

“Glad to hear it all the same. Now will be and have been all my lives Mrs. Tyler-Smith, care to join me in negotiations with a stuck up vat of molten plastic?”

Again Rose broke into laughter. “Husband of my heart, I’d follow you anywhere!”

“Fantastic!” the Doctor said with the maniacal grin back on his face.

Coordinates set, he took Rose’s left hand and set this on the space-time throttle under his right. As he released the time rotor handbrake, the couple flew their home together for the first time. This regret he dissolved with a first move towards teaching his love how to fly the old girl. For the TARDIS, this centrifugal reset of the timeline gave more than she dared dream possible. Even with the human bits Rose once, had, and would again give her. Yes, the plan was good.

Beats later they landed inside the chamber itself. The Doctor gave a sigh. “Now, we’ve done it. Going to talk about breasts again this go?”

Rose slapped her man’s arm and the Doctor over played the pain.  “That was a tap, pray I don’t show you Mum’s slap is a genetic trait that strengthens with each generation.”

“Never getting on the business end of your hands or fists then,” he complained. “Come on, don’t want to go and get the world in a mess without a hope.”

“I know we’ll still give ‘em a chance, but you do have it – right?” Rose asked.

The Doctor answered with a vial of blue liquid from his pocket. Anti-plastic. Rose relaxed more for the sight of the vial. “I’ll get into position then.”

“Rose, this will be different than before.”

“Yeah and I’ll be in position to cover your fine arse as usual.”

Shaking his head, the Doctor led the way down the ramp before he stopped dead. Rose had no idea what he noticed, until the Time Lord turned wearing a serious expression. “Rose? Do you really think I have a fine arse this time?”

His stupid question lightened the mood and made her laugh. Her hand wrapped around him to cup both cheeks. “I think we have a meeting to get to or else I’d show you I know this is all mine.”

“All yours, Rose Tyler-Smith?” the Doctor asked in a mocking tone even as her drew his pink and gold human closer still. “Only fair exchange for this in full is to claim all of you for myself.”

Rose smiled. “Deal.”

“Right then! First the bubbling goo and then I will make sure you never forget this date, Rose Tyler-Smith.”

“Am I covering the chips this time?” She meant it as a tease. After all, he was broke their first date. The crisis after this Rose got them chips and learned the Doctor indulges in fish on occasion, but is a vegetarian.

To her surprise, the Doctor took a wallet out of his pocket. “Forgot to give this to you last visit. Had the trust set up for you, in case they got wind I didn’t make it. UNIT would have called and given you all my things here on Earth at least.”

“Can we not talk like that, please. You made it and are back with me.”

His eyes looked up in surprise until his mind caught her thoughts and feelings. The Doctor drew his lover close again. “Sorry, sorry. I didn’t realize the idea upset you so much. Look, I just mean that I told ‘em you are my wife. Means you have quite a lot here on Earth should we ever be parted in life, Mrs. Tyler-Smith.”

“I’d prefer to keep hold of you, husband mine.”

The Doctor locked his arms around her to whisper, “then we have a MHP in place.”

“What’s an MHP?”

“Mutually Held Preference.”

Rose couldn’t help laughing at so stupid an idea. She knew he wanted her to smile and laugh for him. But the memories of their separation and his abandoning her still hurt. His cool lips pressed on the top of her head.

“I swear, Rose, I will never abandon you again. Not with that abomination, not for anyone.”

She sniffled and his thumbs wiped away her tears. “Better with two.”

“Like I said before, I learned the hard, long, and cruel way that I can’t live without you and hold onto the man you have woven me into since my earliest visits to this place and century. And, Rose Tyler-Smith, every trip is better with you.”

“Sap,” Rose accused with a chuckle in her throat in spite of her teary eyes.

Again, the Doctor looked into his wallet. “Got old Leithbridge-Stewart to get it activated for me, so you shouldn’t have any problems with it.”

From the wallet there came out a credit card with Rose’s married name embossed in gold on the front! A second time, the Doctor drew out one that had his name as Dr. John Smith. Rose cracked up laughing because she knew this had to do with one of her trips with the third Doctor. She nagged him about keeping accounts and such for the future so he didn’t have to swipe from atms once they got into their adventures outright.

“I’m paying this time… and every time in a roundabout way. Nah, half and half. You got on my back about all that responsibility to you nagging so long ago for me. One of the reasons I could leave after our trip to Orion’s Eye, Rose. I knew if time did not follow the course you expected – and so far hasn’t quite to plan really. But, I knew I took care of you. Even grew you a TARDIS in the manor’s cellar.”

Rose put her card in her own wallet as the Doctor did his and gave a sigh. “And if we both go out together?”

“All goes to yer Mum then on to Donna, Martha, and Rickey the idiot.”

“Mickey, yah plum.”

“But, I believe we will be fine. We’ll even find a way to talk your Mum into moving closer to us in Kent. But not moving in! I refuse to go that domestic!”

Rose laughed and felt better since he thought so much out for her. The phone and pictures were not to avoid his past regenerations, but make him even better than before. Good. “Fine. Autons first, then we can swing by Mum’s to get my stuff in the morning.”

“After I make you my wife in every possible manner you mean,” the Doctor said. His expression and the tone of his voice gave her a sense he intended to do that for good and all.

“Given.”

Manic light filled his eyes and face as the Doctor said with more power than she could ever remember, “fantastic!”


	3. Turn of the Wheel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again the script is altered and Jackie Tyler is not protected from reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When the rights to Doctor Who and such transfer to me with a change in my bank account, then talk to me about the pros and cons of fan fiction. On second thought, don't bother. The characters all needed a break, so I am sending them to and alternate reality. You'll get em back BBC. I just can't be sure when.

The couple ran out of the TARDIS to a different scenario than before along with a smiling face neither wanted to see again. “Hello, Father. Step-mother wannabe. Not made the tramp proper yet?”

“Don’t call me that! You are nothing to me but an abomination and deteriorating probability nexus.” The Doctor growled.

The Valeyard chuckled. “At least you put a leash on her hand. Where the whole ball and chain and rite trappings came from. How does it feel being owned by a renegade Time Lord, human?”

“Better than being just a possibility that holds no reality in our universe.”

“Mind your tongue, whore.”

“You should mind yours,” the Doctor snapped.

From the vat, Rose heard the grumbling mutters and snickers. This time, the TARDIS was deeper in her mind. The sounds translated into English. “Seems like I am treated to a family squabble instead of negotiations for ownership of this planet. Well, a treat from one of those foul Lords of Time.”

“He’s not family to us and has no standing in any nation of this world. Thus you cannot negotiate with the Valeyard.”

“I am a British citizen thanks to Mum and Auntie if one thinks of her as your sister the way you do,” he argued.

“Leave Donna out of this, since she will not get involved this time.” Rose growled. “And you are not a government employee of any rank of command as required in convention one, article twelve, section one, subsection four. Sorry, forgot you never learned the Shadow Proclamation.”

“There is no way a simple minded slut like you could get hold of any copy of the Proclamation! How long have you been changing? Or was this all your doing to keep from me what is rightfully mine?” This last the Valeyard growled at the Doctor.

As answer, the full and true Time Lord snapped back while he walked forward. “Can we keep the domestics outside, thank you? Rose is also right you should leave Donna out of this.”

“I can do whatever I like when it comes to her!”

The Doctor lifted one of his eyebrows. “Not without intervention by UNIT. So stand there and hush like the child you are in a mental sense.”

Focused back on task, the Doctor spoke to the vat. “I seek audience with the Nestene Consciousness under peaceful contract according to convention fifteen of the Shadow Proclamation.”

Within the span of a blink the Valeyard interrupted again. “You have no more place to act on this world’s behalf than I do!”

“Ah, so you went through a synaptic collapse or two? Bound to happen. But, since you came from Time Lord flesh instead of human, didn’t burn you up from the inside out. Yet, at any rate.”

The Valeyard got into the Doctor’s personal space. “And what do you mean by that?”

“Well, you see, I work for UNIT – the Unifed Intelligence Taskforce. Though they did have the United Nations involved until some point in the eighties I think. That’s neither here nor now though. To be clear on this, Valeyard, I never resigned. I also have been in command on more than one occasion for the good of this planet. So, yeah, I have jurisdiction in this matter.”

Rose remembered the visit with his third regeneration and talk with the Brigadier General Leithbridge-Stewart. A nice but stuffy man who was hard to convince about when she came from for longer than Rose wanted to believe. Then had the man mentioned UNIT funding and money to the Doctor. So, Rose nagged her husband who now held a trust for their friends – in time.  If he went out of life, so too would she.

“Since he is employed by an agency of this world, I will speak with this Lord of Time.”

“Thank you,” the Doctor said with a nod of his head. “. If I might observe, you infiltrated this civilization by means of warp shunt technology. So, may I suggest, with the greatest respect, that you shunt off?”

He looked back at Rose, but she shook her head and groaned. No, that joke was lame first go and more so now.

“We have created a settlement without interference or influence upon this world or its creatures–”

The Doctor’s voice sharpened hard as Rose remembered this meeting’s first version. But, at least this time, she knew what was being said. “Oh, don't give me that. It's an invasion, plain and simple.”

“Lord of Time! By the Shadow Proclamation my children and I have constitutional rights–”

“Don't talk about constitutional rights,” the Doctor demanded. Next the vat growled in an ugly tone without words. But the Doctor would have none of the bravado except his own, thanks all the same.

“I am talking!” he bellowed over the noise below.

The Valeyard snorted. “Not as if anyone could notice.”

“Domestics, outside, thanks much,” The Doctor said in a sharp verbal strike. Then his attention returned to the vat and its contents.

“These stupid little people have only just learnt how to walk, but they're capable of so much more. I'm asking you on their behalf. Please, just go.”

All through this, with the Valeyard distracted by her fiancé, Rose slipped back above the situation to the chains and ropes to find her original choice was tampered with. Not that she took this as defeat. Rose found another length, one of the ropes, that seemed firm and she could undo with a measure of work on her part. Keeping her efforts quiet became the worst part of the job. The rope was tied snug and thick. Rose couldn’t be sure where the rope led or what it connected to, but she gave her faith to fate. Blessing all the workouts with Jack and Ianto in the gym, she got the rope free to find it did not leave her hand as she feared.

“You think I will obey a weak and frightened Lord of Time who ran from the fate of his own kind to breed with these primates? The ones who left my own to starve for the sake of defeating the Daleks!”

While the Valeyard snickered, the Doctor did not back down. “I'm here to help. I'm not your enemy. I swear, I'm not.”

As before, the dummies caught him and revealed the anti-plastic. Rose was ready even as the Doctor pleaded, “That was just insurance. I wasn't going to use it. I was not attacking you.”

The Valeyard was surprised when two dummies latched onto him next. “What did I do? You heard him that I’m nothing to the fool!”

“You are his blood and flesh, you are not trustworthy.”

“Got something right then,” the Doctor said. “Look, I was there. I fought in the war. On the front lines! But, I couldn’t save any world from the Daleks or the Time Lord Council. Do not blame me for the choices of others!”

“I will do whatever I like to feed my people! Drop both of them within my presence! I will dissolve their flesh and rip out their knowledge.” The vat creature roared.

The Valeyard panicked. “Wait! I’m not with him! Why do you treat me like an enemy?”

“You are in part a Lord of Time the rest belongs to this world! Either way, you are a liability to our domination. Feed me and begin the claim upon this rock!”

Again Rose felt the vibrations and knew the invasion began. She used the rope to climb up and steadied her stance on the top of the railing. Not until the two shop dummies she was concerned about moved into the right position did she react to draw attention to herself. “Good thing I got back into gymnastics then. Turned that bronze when I was six into a solid ten gold, Doctor!”

With a jump up, Rose flew down to crash the autons holding her fiancé captive and help the Doctor dump the pair into the vat with the anti-plastic. The golden alien began to turn blue and screamed in agony while Rose swung back into the arms of her lover.

The Doctor beamed in pride and joy. “Bronze to gold, you say?”

She nodded as his face broke out with a wide grin. “My fantastic Rose Tyler-Smith!”

By now the Valeyard had freed himself. “Don’t think that you are rid of me yet, Doctor! I will take what I deserve and you will not stop my plans for you or this universe!”

Surprise, surprise, he blinked away. Rose expected the use of a hidden vortex manipulator until she saw her lover’s face. The Doctor pulled her alongside him to the TARDIS, where he snapped his fingers.  A neat and new trick she knew would come in handy later. But his reaction meant more.

“Doctor?”

“He’s accessed Time Lord technology and abilities, Rose. The Valeyard is more dangerous than I expected. He knows your Mum’s address?”

Rose took a turn to pale this time as she nodded. Rage filled his face as the Doctor ran up to the console to trigger a jump early and in a different spot than planned. “Number forty-eight, Bucknell House! Hold on Rose and don’t go out until I go with you!”

They parked in the hall and ran out. Rose had her key near the door when it opened to a face she never expected to see again! “Warrior?”

Her body melted into a pool of relief inside as his arms went around her. “I had to be sure you would be okay if worst were to happen. But, might I suspect we survive?”

This is directed at his next face. “Yeah, we do. And not until you are me will you know what I know. But, I promise, there is more to our coming choice than you know. Do take the Moment home and set it up. The rest will go as it will.”

Warrior nodded in sadness as he drew courage from his love and whispered to who he would become, “did we make the gift?”

“Yes,” Rose answered and tightened her embrace to look up at him. “And I said yes.”

From the bliss in his eyes and the smile on his lips, Rose knew life went a measure better than he dared dream. A kiss and he slid into reality. “What has you two running here now?”

“The Valeyard,” Rose said and received the same reaction as his next face gave. However, she knew why now.

All three went into the apartment after the Doctor locked the door to the TARDIS. Better safe than sorry again. Jackie glared hot with the phone in her hand. “Who is Jack and what is going on? I want the truth, Rose!”

“Let me check in with Jack first.” Rose took the phone and said, “Hey Jack. This wouldn’t be about the Autons, right?”

“No, more like a break in at Torchwood Tower. What Autons?”

Rose groaned. They got the Valeyard’s plan wrong. “Nothing you need worry about now. The Doctor and I took care of that. What’s going on at your end of the woes for the day?”

“Someone is in the building and aimed for the higher security floors. Any clues?”

“His preferred name will be the Valeyard and he pretended to be my supervisor for the last two and a half years.”

“Oh, and I thought he was hot on you, Rosie.”

“Very happily and utterly taken, Jack. Ring to prove it this time.”

The man on the other end of the call crowed and laughed. In the background, Rose heard a door open before Jack bellowed. “All pigeons will now pay up! She’s ringed no less than once!”

“Engaged, Jack and fifty percent my way. Betting on us when you knew you were taking their money!”

Jack purred. “In the cases of a Song and Jones combination, no money involved.”

“Stop right there, Jack Harkness! I command you stop right there or so help me I will be at Torchwood three and pounding your face with my fist before you can blink. Remember too I have a vortex manipulator!”

“He hasn’t shut your’s off yet? Not fair!”

Rose glared until she remembered the annoyance was nowhere near enough to see. “We needed it more than first planned. The Valeyard is the Metacrisis.”

“Okay, that needs explaining. Hold on, I’ll be there in a mo’.”

A moment it was before Jack popped into the living room and spooked Jackie. “What the bloody hell is going on?”

Glaring, Rose snapped. “Nice Jack! Couldn’t use the door like a normal person?”

“Please, Rosie. Normal is for weirdos and uninitiated of the world.”

The two who knew the man groaned and shook their heads. A sigh and the Doctor asked his former self, “how far did you get in talking so we know where to begin?”

“Jackie understands we are alien and not a threat. That we are in love with Rose.”

“And what’s this about being engaged?” Jackie demanded.

Then did Rose remember her slip of tongue. Damn Jack! “Mum, I love him and know the Doctor and the Warrior better than you think.”

“But you can’t marry both of ‘em, sweetheart!” Jackie argued as she walked over to her daughter.

Jack snickered, “no need if she can get in touch with the original.”

“Thanks Jack!” Rose growled. “Mum, the Warrior and the Doctor are the same man.”

“What are you going on about?”

“Time Lords, their race, can cheat death a certain number of times. Like that class I took and learned we grow a new body over a length of time? But Time Lords do that in seconds. And, most of the time, little changes in the patterns of their TNA and DNA alter to make him change a bit.”

Jackie looked at the two aliens. “A rather large bit if you ask me. Is she telling me it all?”

“We, well I stopped using the name Doctor because I have been fighting in a dark and bloody war for the last few centuries.” The Warrior admitted. “I fought because those involved were a threat to Rose.”

His words softened Jackie a little. “You fight for my daughter? Why?”

“Because, she is a treasure and a gift.” Warrior looked at his love and spoke no more or less than the truth.

“Each of my lives she was a gift with each short visit. Many a time, Rose showed up right when I needed her most. I know that I and many other races would not exist except that Rose became involved in our lives.”

Said Rose blushed at the praise. Jackie’s eyes filled with tears. Then a knock came on the door. No one spoke as the Doctor raised a hand. Before Rose could reach out, melodious sounds filled their ears and both Time Lords relaxed.


	4. Opened at the Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter people who made Rose's world worth living. The young woman just did not know this yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BBC, I give notice to you. The characters and such of Doctor Who (possibly another show or so along with it) are hanging out with me. We have no idea the length of time this break from all of you will take. But, I do intend to return them... eventually.

The Doctor started for the door. “I’ve got it. Just me from a very long time ago.”

“Now there’s an understatement!” the Warrior said through a chuckle.

“What ya mean?” Rose asked.

In came a face she knew from when she was in high school. Long light brown hair fell to his shoulders undone from the ponytail he once wore the waves in for school. A large nose, but the man’s appearance seemed anchored by the size.  But his intense brown eyes recaptured her heart. Set on her alone, his thin lips curled into a brilliant smile that never left his soul. This face knew her back.

“Rose! How’ve ya been?”

“Theta? I don’t believe it! Where have you been? I didn’t see you at graduation.”

“Went back home a few days before. My school break was over, so I had to get back to the Academy. Wow, you are as beautiful as I remembered you. Then again, I have a great memory. Is this your Mum?” The young man, not much older than Rose, took Jackie’s hand and kissed her knuckles with the manners of a gentleman.

“Pleasure to meet you, Ma’am. I’m Theta Sigma of the Prydonian House of Lungbarrow.”

Jackie blushed and chuckled. “Um, I thought you were those two.”

“Ah, just a moment.” Theta closed his eyes and said, “contact.”

Warrior and the Doctor repeated the word to the confusion of Rose and Jackie. Then Theta beamed. “I am them. They are the men I will become far down my life’s path.”

Theta touched the hand of his dearest friend on Earth. Within a beat of that touch, Rose was in his embrace and his world found grounding with a side of peace for the first time since their life paths parted. She was as much his home as Gallifray. “I missed you, Rosie.”

“We’re going to need some help.” Still Rose held him tighter a beat. She missed him more and never knew one of her best friends would one day become the man who turned her life around. With a box of blue that went anywhere and anywhen.

“Dealing with the Time Lord known as the Valeyard. Yeah, one of the reasons I was sent here with my older brother. One of my first missions out of the Academy. Don’t worry, he’s in custody for now. But we will not have much time. Agents of my people’s Celestial Intelligence Agency are going to arrive soon.”

“What for… never mind, three of you in the same point of space-time,” Rose said to answer her own question in the same breath. “Damn it! And if the Valeyard opens his big mouth!”

Theta smiled. “No need to worry there, my lady. My brother has found the Valeyard suffered a number of synaptic collapses in the last few minutes. Adverse to the memory function. I fear he has lost most of his memories, even from the head com fused to his neural receptors. Not much is left for him to remember about tonight and the years leading up to this.”

“Is there anything about a Donna Noble?” Rose asked in fear.

Theta closed his eyes for a few beats before he smiled. “Nothing. Irving checked three times for you.”

Relief flooded Roses soul as she wrapped Theta in a hug. “Tell that brother of yours I owe him a big hug for that.”

“Just keep on making my little brother happy is all I ask,” answered a new person who transported into the room. “He hasn’t shut up about his lovely Rose since you two met! Sorry for the abrupt interruption, however, I think it is wise for my brother’s regenerations to leave until only one of him exists here in this area. And hello little brother twice over.”

“Irving,” the Doctor said as he and Warrior both gave him a nod. Neither dared hope to see family again.

Warrior stopped the pair. “We do have a situation that our younger regeneration can help with.”

“Of import?”

“To us it is,” the Doctor answered as he smiled at his lover.

Irving gave a sigh. “Meaning not a need allowed by the laws of Time?”

“Well,” the Doctor said. “We want Rose to be our wife and she agreed.”

For a moment the youngest pair in the room stared at one another. Then Irving shook his head. “When you are out to make life impossible, little brother, you never find boundaries! If I agree as family and witness this, you owe me big!”

Theta’s eyes lit up in pleasure and hope. “Right now, I don’t care! Do you want to Rose? We’d have to do this combat war rites because of the lack of time. But, by our people, it will be legal and unbreakable. For as long as you want.”

“Say I want forever with you, and don’t try to set a definition on us, my Theta. I am one who alters the definitions.”

His brother huffed. “You fit my brother perfect then.”

Theta didn’t care. He understood what his Rose meant. She chose him for good and all, her only husband in his every life. Warrior showed their love making and the Doctor revealed what the Valeyard said about their lady. But, to Rose, the two of them were good as married in her heart. Married to his every face without true and binding ceremony. Who was Theta to say no to a woman who chose him?

She looked at him and he saw their timelines melting into one another into eternity. His brown eyes grew serious but the longing in the depths caused and revealed the aches their souls for one another. “I’d give you forever without a thought.”

“Same here, handsome,” Rose whispered as their hands found the other’s.

A glance at Jackie, Irving found a proud and stubborn human female. “Do you agree to the union of our two houses, Mrs. Tyler? That means our families.”

“He makes my daughter happy and I know what he’s willing to do to protect my baby. Yes, I agree.”

“We need someone to be a paternal figure, since her father is not here. And you had better do this the right way by human standards, little brother. I will not have our name sullied because you do this half-cocked!”

The Doctor felt his hearts soar. Oh, he knew where and when to do this. “Already planned on that.”

“Fine. At least you will not sully her name.  The quick combat version. Rose we need to find someone to stand in for your father.”

“Jack, you’ve had my back since I… well,” she wanted to say re-woke or something.

Irving shook his head. “Rose, Time Lord here! My little brother sent me what he can about the situation and all you do for him. Otherwise I would have put up a fit about the traditions we are skipping. Is this acceptable to the two of you? And please hurry, time is draining fast.”

“No problem from me.” Jack answered.

“I’m fine with it.” Came from Jackie.

A nod and Irving was in business mode. “We need a strip of cloth about a foot long. Anything will do.”

“I have it, just a sec!” Jackie ran into her bedroom and ransacked the place before she came out with a long tie. Tears filled Rose’s eyes at the sight.

Before a question was asked, Jackie explained, “Pete can’t be here himself, but we can use one of his good ties and that way he is a part of this. And this is the one he wore on our wedding day, so that means somethin’ to me.”

Never had the Doctor Warrior or Theta seen their elder brother speechless. Nor had they seen him handle a human artifact with such care. “Agreed. Rose, you take one end in your dominant hand and wrap the tie around near half way. Then offer the other end to my brother’s youngest self present.”

Rose did and Theta wrapped the rest around his dominant hand until their knuckles touched. His heart and rudimentary chamber that would become his second heart after his first regeneration were racing one another. A dream come true thanks to his elder brother. He was getting married to the woman who haunted his dreams since they first met.

“Captain Harkness,” Irving said. “Say ‘I consent and gladly give.’”

“I consent and gladly give.”

“You next, Mrs. Tyler.”

Jackie smiled with tears in her eyes. “I consent and gladly give.”

Whatever Irving said next came out in Gallifreyan, so, Rose had no idea what it meant. All she knew was their language was beautiful. The expression in Theta’s face stole her breath. Strong, sure, and binding as his face neared hers.

“I’m going to whisper something to you Rose. A word only you and I will use from this day forward. My real name.”

Again the word, his name, was spoken in the Doctor’s native language into her ear in a tone soft and low. Yet, Rose could feel this settle in her throat and dissolve to become a part of her tongue. Instinct told her she’d be able to say that one word without trouble. Later she’d talk to him about this. What was she to say trouble Rose until she just knew without knowing how to speak in her husband’s native language.

Warrior, she could feel the Warrior slip some phrase into her mind so it too dissolved to become a part of Rose’s memory and body both. She could feel the Doctor show her it meant ‘Rose of the House of Tyler, Defender of Earth and Humanity as the avatar of the Time Goddess Bad Wolf’. Once Theta finished, Rose whispered her full name and title into his ear in his language.

Her use of his native tongue gained a sharp reaction from husband and brother-in-law. Irving stood with eyes wide from shock while his little brother latched his lips to Rose’s and sealed the binding to last all of their lives. She liked the next step. Every one of his faces to that point in her life she had kissed and loved the experiences. In their wedding, she loved his kiss even more.

Theta took her face into his hands to look at her face with a gentle smirk on his lips. Had they both more time, the moment might have gone on a bit. But even she, with limited time sense experience and ability, felt pressure on reality around her. Someone was coming and she intended to be his wife for good and all.

The room erupted in trouble. Warrior exclaimed, “Jack, we need movement and a cover.”

“Back to Torchwood Three then. I can pick up Ianto and River, if she’s there. They’d want to say hi to our happy couple. And best keep it that way, Doctor.”

The Doctor looked at Rose. “I’ll be back as soon as it’s safe. Stay here or in the TARDIS.”

As the door opened, they jumped away. Rose and Theta went back to kissing. This part of a wedding she liked. So too did her new husband.

“We traced other versions of your brother here, and… are you kidding me?” one Agent said in disbelief.

His fellow snickered. “I knew it! That’s a month to me.”

“And you accept her, Irving?” the first asked in a tone Rose disliked.

So too did Irving. “If I did not, she would not now be my lawful sister. I know some of her actions to come that are fixed certain. She fights for my brother and helps him bring great honors to our people. Besides, she is a good match with the force she will become.”

“To tame your little brother, Irving, this young woman will have to be a storm Goddess,” the second Agent said.

Rose had to be cocky. “Or I could be a wolf Goddess and howl up the storm inside my husband.”

Theta’s eye lit with mirth and mischief. “That’s for later, love. You need to pick a name for the public to know you as, love.”

No need to think about this. “Wolf. Simple and it means something to us.”

Irving groaned and Theta laughed. “Perfect. I’ll be the Doctor. You help me protect and I’ll help you make others better.”

“Sounds like a plan, husband mine.”

“It is, my Wolf.”

“Do we get to join in on whatever your two have planned?” asked a saucy and playful female.

Rose looked to find a woman with a wicked smile that could just give Jack Harkness competition and hair that curled out to defy gravity. So, this was River? Rose liked the woman minus the lusty look at the very young Doctor.

“I have not seen you this young since I was just a baby, Godpapa! And, believe me, I have an outstanding memory.”

“Behave, River,” Rose warned. “Also, our plans are to protect and make better the universe later on.”

“Pancake Tuesday then. Or would that be Saturday Fish and chips?”

“Both,” Theta decided.

River smiled at the pair while she dug a book whose blue covers reminded Rose strongly of the TARDIS. “You two so young. We have to go over our journals. Not about to let you two in on any secrets. Spoilers and such.”

A few pages in, the young woman smirked. “I know, the picnic in Asgard! One of my favorite treats. Just did that oh a coupled weeks back from my perspective.”

Their blank faces surprised River. “I take that as a no then. Early yet then. Okay, what about Fred the Fish? No?”

Surprise became worried in tone. The second Agent cleared his throat. “What are you doing?”

“We never meet up in the right order. My past is their future and theirs’ is mine. Okay, my birthday party on Jarstell-nine! That went wild fast. Nothing?” River’s voice went from worried to stressed. “Godmama, Godpapa… tell me that you know me.”

Both had to shake their heads and regretted the truth instantly while they watched Jack and Ianto help the woman find a seat. “I always knew this day would come, but tried to avoid it at all cost.”

Jackie took to the new woman like a grandmother. “What day, sweetheart?”

“The day they would not know me. That none of you would know me. My Godparents’ wedding day. I didn’t think it through.”

She looked at the men she clearly adored. River asked an obvious question, though her eyes pleaded tem to say otherwise. “You two were flirting with me but are as clueless as they are of who I am to your both, right?”

Ianto sat beside her and Jack knelt before River. “Have we ever looked you in the face and lied to you when you asked us a direct question?”

A shake of her head and River’s body collapsed into their embraces. She needed no answer. “Nearly time then. Oh well. Had the best of times and all. Bu it’s time to get the show on the road, starting with you two.”

This last she aimed at the newlyweds and a measure of mirth returned. “First times are the best times. Remember that.”

Rose swallowed as she and Theta agreed by a nod of their heads. With a deep breath, River smiled to stand and take claim of the couple. “You two go have fun. I’ll keep Jack and Ianto both too busy to get in trouble. Much.”

An attempt at humor and the saucy attitude of before, but a weight drove the majority out of the woman. Even as she returned to her men then turned with a smirk on her lips. “And don’t do anything I haven’t tried at least twice. Once means it was boring. Have fun.”

She, Ianto, and Jack vanished via the family’s own vortex manipulator. Rose cuddled with her new husband. “Why do I have a sense of doom aimed at her?”

“Because, our Goddaughter has precious little future left to her. But not for a long time yet by our perspectives. Remind me, when she is born, we need to get her a TARDIS journal.”

Irving gave a sigh. “I would like to visit with Jackie a bit longer. You two go on your TARDIS outside so we do not have to bear witness to the honeymoon by sound.”

This lightened Rose’s mood enough to bring a laugh out of the bride. By mind, little brother gave copious amounts of thanks to his elder sibling for the amusement. Both Agents had to go report. While Irving and Jackie sat for a cuppa and a late supper the others sent just as Rose and Theta left the flat.


	5. United We Are Strong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day of their forever, the Doctor and Rose receive a multitude of surprises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BBC, be nice. I am going to give your characters and sets back in time. It is my turn to play with your Doctor Who stuff! Go play with Sherlock!

Rose groaned as her body stretched in someone’s arms; someone she refused to endure a life without ever again. “Hey, handsome.”

“Good morning beautiful.”

She laughed at his purr in her ear. “If you even think about singing that song, you will be in trouble.”

“My plan is to keep you forever, Rose. I have a bad singing voice in this body. Maybe next one will have a flare for music.”

Turning to rub her nose against his, Rose smiled. Forever. She loved that word now. Last time she lived this day, Rose made plans to talk about the Doctor with a man who later died because of the Autons. She’d have to check and see if there were any fatalities the previous night.

“Irving said you would like to know zero deaths, however a large number of wounded. Seems one of my future selves knows more than he should about events and is getting the King’s share from our brother about the laws of time and such.”

“Ears and leather?” Rose asked.

Her new husband’s eyebrow shot up even as he chuckled. “Is that how you perceive me?”

“Actually, Mum and your next face are the ones who use that description. Once that you was simply my first Doctor. Now each and every one of you are my husband.”

Mollified, the Doctor’s first regeneration settled on top of her with an expression sultry and sure. “Mrs. Doctor, I believe we were advised by our Goddaughter to cover all her activities enjoyed twice or more.”

Rose stole a soft kiss from his lips. “And she said she’d meet up in the library. Not when though. Odd.”

“Because she was not speaking of just any old library, my bride. River means the biggest library in the universe. So big all anyone calls the place is The Library, capital t and l mind you. Built the place to cover an entire planet even into the depths of its crust. But that is a long time ahead of us yet. And we have a honeymoon to enjoy.”

Again he gave Rose himself in full to take near equal in return. Because she was human, he could not open up to her mind without barriers between them. This hurt both. Still what he could grant meant the universe to his new wife.

With more fun and a long bath, both became famished just when a heavy knock came on the door and someone entered their bedroom. Her first Doctor spoke through the bathroom door. “Rose, yer Mum is making French toast and I have a big surprise for you that deserves a big kiss and long hug from me to you.”

“Love the French toast idea, but what is the surprise?” she asked.

“I just spent time with someone I have not seen for a very long time and told me you made the reunion possible. My Mum would like to visit with her new daughter.”

“Mum’s here?” The man’s first face asked in a voice strained with longing. A swallow and he looked to his new wife. “I’ve always been a rebel in the family. And Mum is withheld from me more often than not as punishment. I just wish she had been here last night.”

“Well, I’m making sure she’ll be there for the human one later. And Rose, you were fantastic last night!”

A blush flared to life in her cheeks. “What part?”

“Every second, every part. Come on!”

His past face stared at her in awe and painful hope. “Mum. You are a Goddess true, Mrs. Doctor.”

“We protect and help, even each other.”

Once the couple dried and dressed, Rose neared full on panic attack. In life the original way, she was home arguing with her Mum again about getting a new job in a lower grade of work because of Rose’s airs and graces. Now, the young woman was married to her true love in the rushed traditions of the Time Lords. Rather than going to Mickey’s for the ride to Clive’s house, Rose was about to meet her mother-in-law for the first time.

Since she never met other Time Lords or Ladies before, Rose found herself out of depth in experience. How did one act or speak to a Time Lady? Rose wanted to find acceptance with the woman, impressing could come about later. Yet, the emotions in Rose stormed out of control.

“Rose, Mother loves you already.”

Hazel eyes snapped onto her husband before Rose shook her head. “Am I that obvious?”

“No, I felt and caught snippets of your fears. Then I checked with Mother. She knows what you will do for me and all that choice procured us and our families. You have already impressed her and Father both. This last, might I point out, is an act unheard of in my memory.”

“Impressing your father?”

The youngest being of the Doctor gave a nod. “Add on you are born human and a female teen, really an infant in the perspective of my people, well you are a force one has to take into careful consideration in all possibilities. His words, of course, not my own.”

She blushed and snickered a beat. Then her husband pulled Rose into his arms. “I-I… Rose Tyler-Smith, to me no word or phrase constructed anywhere or when in any language is a measure of you or my devotion to you alone. Even I love you is too weak for the truth.”

Rose kissed her husband not just for the three words, but that he said them without a need to ask. “You know, quite right too.”

“I think your response has something to do with an action I took in one of my other selves.” When Rose smiled and gave a nod, the Doctor chuckled. “Should I look forward to then?”

“No,” she said in a firm tone. “If fate is kinder than ever, we will not face that meeting the same way as before.”

“May that be law in the universe, my bride.”

A soft knock on the door, interrupted them. He shut his eyes and smiled. “It’s Mother. Remember, she and Father love you already.”

The Doctor rushed over to open the door and pull the smaller woman into his arms. “I have missed you, Mother.”

“Just as I have you. But, I am glad of the future before you in my new daughter. You go speak with your father, son. I will come down with Rose for breakfast. Go on.”

He doubled back to kiss his wife’s lips before he took Rose by the hand and brought his love forward. “Mother, I introduce to you, my Rose Tyler-Smith. Rose, this is my mother, Penelope Gates-Lungbarrowmas. I’ll see you both for breakfast.”

A kiss on his mother’s cheek and the Doctor obeyed the woman. Alone together, Penelope chuckled. “Don’t worry so much, dear-heart. I remember the dreaded mother-in-law meeting. Mine went worse simply because I was human then.”

Rose’s eyes widened at this truth. “Is the Doctor–”

“No,” Penelope said with a dirty smirk on her lips. “I took a dramatic step to help gain limited acceptance in the House of Lungbarrow. See, humans can become Time Lords and Ladies. It is painful and traumatic, but can happen. The process also extends our lives. While we do not have true TNA thus do not regenerate, we live longer. It makes marriage to my husband better, since I did not die centuries ago as I once might have.”

“So, could I do that too? I know my humanity the Doctor loves, but he dreads when I will grow old and die. That was one of the reasons he left me… wait, I can’t–”

Penelope interrupted with a smirk on her lips. “You do not have to. We had a long chat with three of our son’s future selves. Two of whom you know well. As for that, once he had a good reason to fear this might happen. Now, I suspect your future span as an Avatar will continue to hold plans for your future fate.”

“So, Bad Wolf has to happen.”

Her mother-in-law nodded. “It is the talk of our house. What one human was and is willing to do for the family renegade. How one human woman altered the universe and flow of events because she found herself denied her mate. You are a remarkable addition to our family, Rose. And I am proud to call you my daughter.”

The two women hugged to be interrupted by a knock on the door. Rose grumbled. “That door is not connected to Grand Central Station!”

“No, but I was hoping to get an audience with a beautiful Goddess of Time.”

Rose’s breath hitched. It was her Doctor with the great hair. The man who abandoned her for his clone. A man who tried to give her everything he wished for Rose along with a bit of himself. She ran over to the door and opened it to jump into his arms.

“I hoped to gain your forgiveness,” he whispered into her ear.

“Why forgive what got us here? I love you.”

His nose and lips dug between her collar and neck to kiss his beloved and inhale the scent he remembered missing for too many years apart. The Doctor knew how blessed a man he was to hold this woman and still treasure the gift of her beautiful heart as his.

“It is time I finished that call I made by burning up a star.”

Rose caught the broke sob to just a movement of her upper body. “On Bad Wolf Bay, on the worst day of my life once.”

His brown eyes grew dark and serious while his hands took her face to tilt her focus up to his. “I said ‘Rose Tyler’ and the connection broke.”

“We ran out of time.”

A nod then his thumbs rubbed away a few of the tears she could not hold back for her life. He swallowed twice before he took a deep breath. “I think I will edit what I was going to say then.”

Rose’s eyes widened, but he smiled. “After all, you are not just a Tyler anymore. No, I will say now what I didn’t my second chance to tell you. Rose Tyler-Smith, I love you.”

Just as she had with the Metacrisis clone of her love, Rose locked her lips to his and latched her arms around the Time Lord’s neck. He said the words! Yes, she heard them from his other selves, but to hear those three words from his lips meant more depths to Rose than one could describe.

The couple forgot their audience until his mother chuckled. “I can hardly wait for the grandchildren to come. Now, I believe we all have a meal to share.”

“I can’t because my Rose is waiting for me and said grandchildren likely have her running for her sanity,” the Doctor admitted.

Children? They would have children! Yes, the future would change. But Rose never considered that possible. Nor had her mother-in-law.

“You were one of the rare few.”

“Who helps to create more of the rare. Thanks to a tenacious and brilliant pink and gold woman who will never accept the definition for the word normal or conventional.” His face beamed and pride lit his eyes. “I will love you forever, Rose Tyler-Smith.”

The door opened to a young girl who carried a teddy bear of pink and TARDIS blue. “Mummy, Daddy. Who has a home like ours?”

“No one but us, my dear Time Tot,” the Doctor answered. “And no one ever will. How about we go get dressed? We have a very big day today.”

“Uh-uh! No gonna!” the girl said in a stubborn tone even as she pouted.

“But your brother will be disappointed if we don’t go with him for his turn to join the Academy.”

“Not gonna go and Bubby stay with me!” Tears and a sob broke the awe of Rose and Penelope.

The former went over to kiss her daughter on the head. “Won’t that hurt him? And you never like to hurt family.”

“Bubby hurt me! No love me anymore!” Her child wailed.

Penelope smiled and added her own kiss on the child’s head. “Your brother is trying to show how proud he is to be your brother. It’s a big task to attend with so many thinking they are better than you. Rather than hide from the world he goes there to learn everything and come back to make the work easier on you later when you go join him.”

“But who help Bubby?” the little girl asked with a sniffle.

“You can by being brave for him and us all.” Rose offered.

“Don’ know if I can,” the child said and looked at her father’s chest.

Rose smiled and took the girl into her arms for a hug. Her daughter! “That’s why we stand together as one family. Together we are strong because we hold onto one another. Something those who think they are better than us will never understand.”

“Promise, Mummy?”

“I promise, my darling.”

Though she hated to, Rose gave the girl back to her husband. He whispered, “All my love to long ago.”

“My heart remain with you in all the days to come,” she returned to the giggles of their daughter.

A giggle reminded the pair of what needed to happen. A stolen kiss and the Doctor lifted their girl a measure higher. “Off to get ready for our first steps to changing the universe!”

He made a noise Rose thought he meant to be like a patriotic going to war tune. It sounded like an sound mess to her and made their daughter giggle as the child waved her goodbyes. When the pair were gone, Rose coughed against her tears.

Looking to Penelope, she asked, “did that ever happen to you?”

“Meeting my children long before they were born?” Rose nodded but Penelope shook her head. “You are more unique than I expected, my daughter. Now to our future by visiting the past.”

After breakfast and a trip on the TARDIS later, they sat to witness the marriage of her parents. September twenty-seventh 1986 made Jackie Prentice about ten weeks pregnant with their daughter. Behind the trio sat his mother, father, and elder brother. Rose sat between the first Doctor and her one time first Doctor as they watched the man flub up her mother’s name.

“I, Peter Alan Tyler, take you, Jacqueline Suzanne Suzette Anita–”

They fought the urge to laugh at his nervous mistake while his bride gave a sigh. “Oh, just carry on. It's good enough for Lady Di.”

Her lips turned into a smirk despite the laughter hid away. The second viewing was funnier than the first. A question woke in Rose’s mind. ‘ _Where are the two of us who sat watching this before our first major blow-up, love? Back when I learned why some laws of time can never be bent or broken._ ’

‘ _Remember what happened that day? When we made the second trip after your heartbreak drove you off? You altered the timeline and our past selves vanished. The universe erases minor possibilities that do not fit rather than allow paradoxes. Only reason time travel is possible._ ’

‘ _But now I won’t have done all that, so do I forget those events?_ ’

Her husband’s first self squeezed her hand. ‘ _No, my love. Those events occurred to you and remain real in your mind. They just never happen to the rest of the universe._ ’

‘ _And you’ll remember this why?_ ’

The man who saved her in the basement of her former job smiled and took her free hand in his. ‘ _Time travelers have an altered perception of reality. You do, but never had to notice before now._ ’

Minutes later, both the grown and unborn Roses were legitimized with the kiss to seal her parents’ marriage. Ulysses, Penelope, and Irving went to speak with the couple while the trio returned to the TARDIS. Ears and leather considered a problem they missed. A problem they still had time to fix.


	6. Letting Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose meets her in-laws and her parents let go of one they haven't brought into the world, yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I am borrowing the Doctor Who lot. They belong to the BBC. If you want dibs next, talk to them.

Hands clasped together, Rose ran with her first Doctor and his first self back to the TARDIS. The latter of the pair opened the door as he explained. “Your mother is pregnant with you, which is the best news for us.”

“Really outstanding, Rose.” Ears and leather added. “But, it also presses the problem you know the consequences of. The moment your personal electromagnetic field interacts with the younger you, the residual equals in your persons will react.”

“Meaning we get reapers. So, how do we deal with this then?” Rose asked.

“A bit of hullaballoo with some jiggery-pokery on the side. Hello, honey. I’m home.”

This last came from a thin man who wore a bow tie and braces with a brilliant smile Rose knew he meant just for her. Over the railing near him was fabric of purple-brown coat. This Doctor wore round glasses with ruddy frames that were a touch feminine. Rose suspected there was a story behind those glasses.

“No need to guess that you are my husband in a form I never got to meet.”

“Can’t hide anything from you, Rose. Now, as I was saying, I’ve recalibrated this bio-damper to basically add a shield over your personal field. Therefore, you get to hug your Mum with you inside Jackie at the same time. No muss, fuss, or reapers to be seen.” this Doctor explained before he took off his glasses and tuck them away with care. Yes, they held a story.

A chuckle bubbled from his throat as he slid the ring on her right hand before he kissed ring and knuckles. Rose beamed while this future him slid into his coat. “Husband, brilliant you are. And I like the bow tie.”

That was a magic comment. Her husband’s future face tugged at the item on his person with a grin as if preening. “Bow ties are cool.”

“So you say,” sneered his ninth regeneration. “Went Victorian even as bad as that era’s clothes are for our luck? Might as well wear our top hat and tails!”

Rose noticed the coat was a Victorian frockcoat and looked good on her husband. “I’ll have you know one time that outfit did not cause bad luck or start an adventure! Amy and Rory’s wedding to be specific. In fact, it ended a bad adventure. Oh well, I will be late at this rate and making you jealous of yourself is the last idea I want in your beautiful head, Rose Tyler-Smith.”

“Then you better find me fast. Or else I’ll swan off looking for one of you. But thanks for the bio-damper.”

His smile softened to one of a serious man. “Thank you for making me better and for all you did to make my life better than before. I love you, Rose. “

She kissed him deep, so eager to hear those three words from his lips no matter his face. This Doctor wore a sad happiness in his eyes and smile when Rose drew back. “There’s really no difference in us for you, huh. Even this early?”

“Not that early for me, now is it?” Rose asked.

“Guess not, our stubborn wife.”

They all chuckled at the truth. Then Rose wrapped her arms around the thin man her husband would one day become. “Look, I know that the outside will change. However, who I fell in love with is still inside of you. These hearts and this soul are what I love. But, I must say that the outside is a very nice bonus.”

“Please, can you save that subject of conversation for when I am not present?” Irving complained in a loud voice as he entered the TARDIS.

“Our TARDIS, our rules, Big Brother. Besides, I like it when Rose shows I’ll never lose her.” The Doctor’s first self said.

Rose turned to look at the first of her husbands. “Can you answer one question for me? And I mean all of you. How many times do I have to come back to you before you lot understand I mean forever?”

Every Doctor reacted in awe and wonder of the woman they were bound to and Rose Tyler-Smith’s will against the forces against them. Frockcoat cleared his throat and blinked back tears. “Well, I best go and find our wife from my regeneration. Who knows what you and our companion are up to without me!”

“I’d say fun that will make you jealous,” Rose answered.

“Pancake Tuesday. Until I hold you again, my love.”

“Forever, my Doctor,” Rose promised with a final kiss before he left and she curled into the arms of his first self.

This Doctor wondered out loud what each of his replacements agreed in their turn many times more, “whatever do I do so right to deserve you, Rose?”

She smirked and shook her head. “How many times will you ask that question?”

“As many times as I get the chance. For you are a wonder,” he answered.

“Well, I for one hope you keep this oozy sap to yourselves around me from here on out.” Irving shuttered and shook his head. “Mother and Father are explaining the truth to Rose’s parents, though your mother is not… shall we say–”

“Trusting,” Rose answered for him. “Mum is a stubborn woman. Hell, first time she came on before, one look around and she ran to call the authorities on us. Dealing with the Sliveen family back then though.”

“Father had to hold her hands on his chest to make her believe he is not human.” Irving told them as his head shook.

When the door to the TARDIS opened, her heart seized in pain and joy. Her father, fresh from his wedding to her pregnant mother, entered and became enamored by the ship. Yes, Rose took much of herself from this man. The new Jackie Tyler needed to be held by a tall man to stop her from running away.

Rose had not formally met her father-in-law before this reweaving of time and events. Ulysses of the House of Lungbarrow was a strong and proud man. His white hair the man had back with a leather thong and his beard he clipped close. His eyes of blue went into his son for shape, but the brown in the first self of the Doctor was from the man’s mother.

“Jackie, breathe. You need to calm down for the little girl inside of you,” Penelope said in a soft tone.

“Wait a minute! How can you be so sure I’m having a girl?”

Rose smiled. Her mother-in-law was good with her mother. “Because I’m the girl inside of you right now. Just all grown up. Hi Mum. Hi Dad.”

“You’re… oh, God. Jackie, she looks so much like you! Oh, God! Uh, I don’t know what–” Pete gasped in shock.

His daughter chuckled and went over to get her first hug from the Dad she was meant to have ever. Even before she was born level hug. “Hi Daddy.”

It took Pete a few moments before he grasped she hugged him. Then his arms latched onto his little girl. Already she was his world. Had been since Jackie told him she was pregnant. But, now the baby he couldn’t see yet was solid and real and in his arms. Tears escaped his eyes and he needed to clear his throat a few times before he could choke out.

“Hi, baby girl. A girl. My daughter all grown up. I can’t believe I get to hold you before you’re even born. Jackie, we have a girl!”

Emotional and hormonal, Jackie wept in every emotion one could imagine. “Not safe to hold you with you inside me though, is it? That’s just not fair.”

“You are quick of wit, Mrs. Tyler. Faster than I expected,” Ulysses said.

Penelope gave a gentle smile. “Were it not for our son, no you could not touch her without danger and threat to yourselves and the universe.  However, our son tinkered with a ring device from my husband’s planet and Rose is wearing the bio-damper. That alteration allows you near without risk to either form of your daughter.”

“Owe that boy of yours a lot then. Come here, you darling girl!”

Mother and daughter were wrapped tight around one another without a thought, both sobbing in love and relief. Then Jackie laughed. “Well, I know you get a big part of yourself from your father. Pete I could see doing all this to see us. But, no one has explained why.”

The initial Doctor cleared his throat. “In the time we came from, Pete is deceased. We cannot tell you when or how. Please, just treasure every moment you have together.”

“Just answer me this,” Jackie demanded. “Will my husband be alive when our little Rose is born?”

“Wait, you already know my name? This soon?” Rose asked in surprise.

Her mother chuckled. “Of course I know your name! Give to you, don’t I? Rose Marion for a girl and Jacob Allen for a boy. But, is your Dad there for us when I have you at least?”

“Yeah, we had him for my birth and I remember him when I was little cooing over me. Why do I remember when I was so small now?” Rose asked her husband.

His tenth body, the Ninth Doctor, tapped two fingers on his temple. “The bond to me. It opens your mind to give you all you have ever experienced in your life at your will. Now you can remember for yourself as far back as you want.”

Rose went for him and kissed her husband hard for the precious gift. True and personal memories of her lost father. She broke the kiss with a sniffle. “Giving me even more memories of my family. I love you in your every face.”

“My fantastic Rose.”

“Every face?” Jackie asked.

Here the first self of the Doctor answered, “I am the first of myself and he is my tenth replacement. Father, I thought you and Mother were explaining all of this.”

“We talked about their unborn child and they wanted to see Rose right away, son,” Penelope answered.

A blush flare on Rose’s cheeks to the amusement of her husband in the first self she met long before. “I know the feeling.”

Pete wore an expression of sad knowledge. The Time Lords and Lady expected he grasped most of the truth without the need to say the words. “Because I am dead in the time you come from, all of you have come back for something important. Since our girl is clinging to your future self, I think you are here to have me here for the same purpose Jackie and I visited the Register.”

“What? But, Rose is too young for that!” Jackie complained. “I mean, she’s not even born yet!”

“Jacks, I mean our girl all grown here,” Pete said as he walked over and took his bride into his arms.

“But, she isn’t alive, oh! I mean Rose isn’t born yet!”

Pete knew what his wife meant in full. Jackie didn’t want to lose her girl yet. Never would their daughter be old enough to leave home and become a bride in the eyes of her mother. “Jacks, look at our daughter. Look at how happy she is with him. Our Rose looks just like you did when we got our turn today. Aren’t you glad to know in the least she finds someone to make her that happy too?”

“Yeah, but… Pete, she’s our baby!” Jackie argued as she wept.

He chuckled and held his new wife close. “I know, Jacks. And she always will be. But I think we and you someday without me will do such a good job raising our Rose. Now, in her time, I think our girl is big enough to walk beside the one she wants with her the rest of her forever.”

“Not even born and you’re wanting to give our baby up!” Jackie accused.

“I’d never give our daughter up, Jackie Tyler. No, I’ll trust the man she loves with her heart. But, I know you are never going to let him forget the gift our daughter is from us both. You would never let our daughter down in that idea.”

Pete’s words had an effect on his wife. The refusal became a challenge and Jackie Tyler was not a woman one challenged lightly. “If he so much as thinks about hurting my girl, I will be waiting to give that face of his a smack so hard he’ll be wearing the next one right after!”

Her threat caused an explosion of laughter from Rose while the Ninth Doctor covered his left cheek on instinct. Had not felt the strike yet, but he remembered well to not anger his mother-in-law. Hence, no one explained the couple were legally married already.

The Doctor’s parents and brother held silent. Penelope knew she would threaten the same in a reverse of the situation. Ulysses saw the fire his new daughter came from and felt sure Rose Tyler-Smith would become the pride of his House. Irving fought the need to laugh himself stupid. He caught the memory from Rose of his brother’s mistakes.

Pete sighed at the idea that his daughter was about to leave him into married life. His father-in-law’s word rang true. The day came far too quick and long before Pete was ready to let go of his child. “Good thing we’re here still.”

“And I wanted Rose to have a church wedding,” Jackie complained.

“Then we will just have to set up the details then hop forward in time for each step in the process before we enjoy the work to give such to my brother and new sister,” Irving said.

A blink of her eyes and Jackie looked at the other man. She suspected at first he was another of her future son’s faces until he spoke. “I don’t understand.”

“We plan out a big wedding, rig the church at the end so guests who don’t know what is going on will think it is for Pete’s cousin, and enjoy the hard work.”

“You lot really do Time Travel then?” Jackie asked.

Her daughter chuckled. “Yeah, Mum. But it wouldn’t be safe for you to go with us, so you and Dad have to take the slow path. Meaning you live out each day normal. We’ll just skip ahead.”

“Lucky. No need to worry about not fitting your dress. Okay, I can accept that. But you remember why it is smart to be good to my girl… I don’t even know your name!”

“I chose the name ‘the Doctor’. But when I mix among humans, I used the pseudonym of John Smith,” explained the Ninth Doctor.

“At home, I’m calling you John. And you remember I don’t scare easy!”

He laughed. “I know it takes more than attitude to scare you, Mum. Much more. But, I also know you don’t back down either.”

“Remember that. Now, come on, Rose. You, Penelope, and I have planning to start.” Jackie ordered as she pulled her child with her.

Pete’s expression of adore and amusement mirrored that worn by all save one man in the TARDIS. Irving shook his head. “This is why I refuse to let a female rope me. The lot of you look ridiculous!”

“But, we are great for the causes of our looks,” said Pete. “Never thought she could claim my heart any more than before.”

“Your new wife or daughter?” asked Ulysses.

His daughter-in-law’s father sniggered. “Both.”

“That never changes and you find it sinks in deeper than you knew existed.”

“A blessing the married males alone understand,” said the first of the Doctor.

Irving snorted before he fled to help the females. He expected the chore would be better than enduring the chocking sap of the men. He learned too late and fast both he was wrong in too many different meanings and measures of the concept.


	7. Prove Me Wrong!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the Tylers are away, a rat gets her comeuppance before possibility is explored.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BBC I serve notice on you all, I am borrowing the lot of Doctor Who from you. I will return it all, characters included, at a later date. However! All characters I create you and the public must ask me before using. It's only fair.

Rose talked her mother into a week’s wait with the promise of many visits and help from the Doctor’s Ninth regeneration. He took Pete and Jackie Tyler to Italy of the modern day to have a honeymoon. Never had Rose thanked God for her husband and their TARDIS more than then.

Before the couple left, Rose snuck onto the ship. “Hey, beautiful girl. We’re going to have a lot of trips to this area in time-space. But, I promise, we’ll be out in the wide universe right after the wedding. Please, just take care of our family closer than normal till then. And I missed you so much.”

She felt a hum up from the floor into her soul. Rose understood this as comfort and a welcome home. Yes, she was home. And soon, that would be for good. More so after a week without her parents in residence.

Five minutes after the couple left and Rose had the door locked, the first of many knocks landed on the door and Mrs. Lambton stood there smiling. “Hello there! Settled in well?”

“Um, yeah. Sorry, but who are you?” Rose knew who the woman was and why to avoid her. This woman had no good or bad side. She was an equal opportunity trash talker.

The woman’s abashed act needed work in Rose’s opinion. “Sorry, dear. I’m Drizella Lambton. I live in the first flat as you come in the front entrance.”

“Cheers. I’m Rose Tyler. ” There. Polite and short. No details the mouth could use against her later.

“Any relation to that boy who lived here before you?”

“Um, Pete still lives here. He and Jackie went on their honeymoon.”

Drizella shook her head. “Told him he should have tossed her off. Says her baby’s his, but one just can’t be sure of the daddy.”

Frame and door hid the fists Rose’s hands locked into even as her tone held just the faint hint of warning. “Yeah, well, they love one another and I don’t see any lies from Jackie.”

“With that Judy, one cannot take what is said as the truth. I know she is not a proper woman.”

This time, Rose refused to accept the adage of turning her cheek. “Your slang is a bit out of date, but I know what you are insinuating. Do you have any proof?”

“Didn’t they marry a bit quick? No real dating. I think they saw one another maybe twice? Just one reason to run for the register’s office, dear. There’ll be a bastard child before half a year is gone by.”

“Wait, a child is legitimate if born in the space of a marriage. No one’s ever said the conception has to tally as well!”

“The brat will have Pete’s name, but I doubt it’ll be his flesh and blood.”

Rose sickened of this shit when she was a kid, to hear the lies fresh from this old wannbe Tyler’s mouth raked against the reborn woman’s nerves. “You have spouted your talk, but I have not found any proof in what you say.”

“But, you don’t know her sort, dear. Or do you?”

Rose counted to ten four times without relief by then. “Who are you coming to my cousin’s door and insulting him and his new wife as if you are the only person in this world who knows anything at all? Now you decide if I am not with you that you will paint my character red too? Just who the hell do you think you are?”

“Cousin? Pete has no family as far as I know. And I have known him all the time we’ve lived here.”

Seriously? The bint was jealous with some twisted fantasy life blended in for an added measure? “If he didn’t tell you about me, then obviously Pete had a reason or two. We Tylers don’t trust easily.”

“I know this from experience,” chuckled the Doctor’s voice from the stairs.

Rose looked out to see his first face beaming at her with an entourage of his brother and mother behind him. They had perfect timing! “I’m almost ready. Let me grab my jacket and we can go.”

“No rush, dear. Ulysses can wait a bit. But, who is this?”

“Do you remember that woman Jackie warned us about?” Rose asked. After Penelope gave a nod, the younger woman went on, “warnings justified and this is she.”

All three looked at Drizella with expressions of dislike. This stood as the first time Rose could remember the nutter from her childhood glared into submission. “I’m sure none of you know me well enough to have any valid opinion about who I am!”

“How long do you think we have stood here listening to you disrespect the young woman soon to be my lawful sister?” Irving demanded.

Rose liked the surprise over Drizella’s normal sneer look. “I have said nothing no one else in this building doesn’t know as fact!”

“You just called my fiancée and her new cousin whores, shown you want her blood cousin for yourself, and have the nerve to act as the injured party in this discussion.”

While the Doctor moved for the fool, Rose hid her mirth by going for her jacket. The door she left open, but no more words were spoken. A first she’d have to tell her parents about! Drizella the shrew silenced by a smarter man!

When she went outside and took her keys out of her pocket, Rose near erupted into laughter. More than one neighbor’s window or door stood open, several had people there watching and listening, all while Drizella looked about in dread.

“Prove me wrong!”

Her ever faithful battle cry when her victims fought back. This time, she had a more powerful family against her and more witnesses than allowed for later story crafting. Penelope came to stand by her youngest son.

“The innocent you would befoul must prove the truth over your lies? Prove what you say is true! I am demanding account from you, would-be female!”

Ouch! Just with a side view, Rose knew she never wanted to piss off her mother-in-law. Drizella muttered and backed away from the full weight of the other woman’s glare. “Her cousin married a pregnant slut who could be carrying any man’s baby!”

“Pete believes otherwise,” interrupted the deep voice of Ulysses.

His glare made his wife’s seem tame and loving! In response, Rose slid closer to her husband. Their hands fitted perfect as in every life she knew him her first runs at this Time Lord’s side.

“More important, you do not know Jackie enough to say if she is lying or you are.”

The local gossip breeder stood there panting in anger equal the fear this couple inspired. “One only marries at the register’s office after three dates for one reason alone!”

“I believe we have tested out that lie you would turn into a life of hell for our friends. Let’s move on to you insulting my son’s intended.” Penelope took a step closer to the liar even as Drizella scotted further away.

“She’s protecting a whore! Whores take care of their own!”

“You have no proof of the first half to your argument. Nor is your other half worthy of consideration. Rose is protecting the best interests of her family as a whole.”

Drizella screamed in a fury Rose rarely saw as she grew up. “How dare you turn this all back on me? What sort of unmarried female stays in a flat alone?”

“Who lives with you then?” Irving asked after he yawned with a lazy air about him. “Easy to see you wear no ring. Just as easy to grasp why.”

“How dare you? I am a good Christian woman!”

“Religion has no bearing on this matter,” the Doctor said. “Though, you must have some new form of Christianity I’ve never heard about. One is to love your neighbor, not steal husbands by lying about their wives and children.”

“You haven’t proved a thing!” Drizella roared.

Penelope stepped forward again, but Rose could not see her mother-in-law’s face. “Nor have you. As a matter of point, our family has strict rules about marriages. We have young women checked for their virginity before we allow our sons to offer an engagement. Since Rose is going to be my lawful daughter in a few months, what does this say about your claim?”

The population who were listening dwindled and Rose suspected the phone system quickly filled. Drizella went to slap Penelope. Rose got between the two and gave her own glare that managed to drop the lying bitch to her knees in real fear.

“Get this through your skull. If I hear you ever make further crude comments about my families or myself again, you had better find a safe place to hide!”

The Doctor drew his Lady into a one-arm hug and drew Rose away with him. His parents mirrored the younger couple, while Irving shook his head.

“A point of fact for you. There is no place on this planet safe from an angry Tyler woman. Just saying.”

Rose held her laughter until they got into a TARDIS shaped like a newsstand. After that, she let go all the tension in favor of mirth until her family by laws humans did not understand joined in on the pleasure. After a few minutes and a hug from her husband, Rose calmed.

“Thank you, all of you.”

A smile grew on the Doctor’s lips. “Dearest light in my life, we have watched that Henson movie too many a time I think.”

“I mean it!” Rose argued even as she kissed his goofy smile. “That woman made life hell for me and my Mum until she was drug off to a mental ward for chasing some guy down screaming my Dad’s name. I never knew she was always so mental.”

“Well, best we warn your father then. No, we will intercede with the neighborhood. I’m sure if the turht about her mouth spreads faster than her lies, she will lose any who would give her a moment’s notice.” Penelope decided.

“And, I think we need to get–” but Rose knew her husband enough to grasp his plan. “We can’t alter the time line too much.”

“Your good wife is correct, my son.” Ulysses began to manipulate the controls of the ship.

Rose blushed at the praise. While she was still getting to know the man, by this time the young woman understood he was not quick to compliment anyone.

“Now. We need to set up several ‘dates’ for you two.” Penelope said while she moved to help her husband. Rose wondered why and if she and her husband would become the same one day.

Ulysses winked. “Shows the two of you courting and in time I’m sure one of us will help you learn to fly one of these beauties.”

His wife slapped his arm. “Dear cease your urge to show off. I’ll teach you how to shield your thoughts, Rose. You will need to do so among our people on Gallifrey once the restoration is finished.”

“Restoration?” Rose asked. But they had landed and into the TARDIS entered an older man who grinned like a crazed person.

No need to ask, she knew her husband was crossing his time line again. Even before this man silently gained permission from himself then swept her up into a deep hug, Rose knew who he was.

“You wonderful woman!”

“Says the man with cause for any bias at all,” Rose said, a tone of tease in her voice.

The kiss was soft, out of nowhere, and tasted of so many words a mouth could not say. When their lips parted, Rose saw awe and relief in his eyes. Something wrong went right she decided in her head.

“Oh very wrong to very right indeed, my love. You alone gave me the key to save my people and home. Then you found where I hid them both. A Goddess you are.”

“Marital bias?”

“Truth. I need you to understand how important a woman you are in more than just my eyes, Rose Tyler-Smith. With a single argument, you changed time and events just for me. I still can’t understand why.”

Rose thought about this question a beat before she asked, “do you remember our first go in this life? When you came back for me and just left the door open after telling me she travels through time?”

He gave a nod and she went on, “then you remember why you came back for me and just let me decide my future.”

Again, the Doctor’s future face gave a nod. Rose beamed the smile she knew he loved, where the tip of her tongue touched her upper teeth. “That’s why.”

When a dark haired woman walked in next, Rose looked up in confusion and the other woman asked their shared question, “Doctor, who is that?”

“Ah, timey-wimey. Rose love, this is our future companion, Clara Oswald. Clara, this is Rose long ago.”

“Wait a minute! Hold on! You’re Rose Tyler-Smith?” Clara demanded.

Rose gave a nod before Clara looked at the door and back to them. “But, if this is you, then–”

“No! No! No! No!” The Doctor turned Rose over to his past before the elder Time Lord ran over to Clara. “You can’t tell them anything. This is one part of time that my wife has no idea about because who she becomes now did not happen in the other lifetime! You cannot say a word, Clara! Not even to this young me.”

Clara looked the initial Doctor over and smiled. “I can see why she snatched you up. Okay, I’ll keep quiet! But we are having a serious conversation about this back in the right time and TARDIS. This is becoming confusing!”

“Welcome to my world, Clara,” Rose answered in a chuckle. “You should have met his first face I met. Gruff attitude, but a looker.”

“With those ears?” her husband’s first face argued.

“Oi! I love your every face. Get used to that part of me.”

“Oh yeah, that’s Rose alright. In charge and not afraid to show it.” Clara shook her head. Then she smiled at Irving. “Well, you never mentioned this face. Nice. I like it.”

Rose and the Doctor in both bodies began to laugh while Irving blushed. “You know me?”

Clara’s answer was a smile, a wave, and a race to the TARDIS door. Here she looked back to the Doctor in his body she traveled with. “I’ll tell our Rose you need a minute. Just hurry up before himself over there gets restless!”

The door shut to laughter from all save one Time Lord. Irving glared at the door then his siblings. “I do not get restless!”

“It feels good to laugh like that again! Remember, Rose. You are the best gift the universe and fate ever gave me.”

With a final kiss, he left. Irving snorted before the man growled. “I do not get restless!”


	8. The Measure of Wit and Wisdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose is forced into a battle and a group are handed a reality check.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notice to BBC: I know I do not own the Doctor Who Franchise. I am borrowing the lot for some fun and promise to bring them back in reasonably good condition. But, should anyone want to borrow my characters, I insist upon a request!

The week dashed by in dates and dinners. She had her husband on her arm everywhere they went and Rose understood why. Years of loneliness lie before the Doctor. Centuries before Rose would be his alone for good and all. While she would go into his life without time lost. Rose smiled and kissed then cuddled in long hugs with her husband much as the couple managed to get away with in London.  She didn’t need to hear words to know the depth of his gratitude.

Wednesday afternoon, Rose became separated from the Doctor while they visited the Tower of London. One moment he was chattering about some point of her people’s history he wanted to experience for himself, then Rose noted his voice went still. When she turned, expecting to find him staring at whatever, Rose instead blacked out.

Her mind felt thick as Rose returned to the world. Why could the couple not have just a calm and normal day out? Because they hated boring and mundane. This thought near gave her wakened state away with hard as she fought the smirk her lips craved. No fool, Rose listened and tried to put together what was happening. Her instincts caught a number of vibrations in the air, so she was not alone. 

‘Okay, if I am trapped by contemporaries of the Doctor of this period in time, that would make my husband in his sixth regeneration. Can’t call on him, since this regeneration has to deal with that trial on Gallifrey. So, who would be stupid enough to come after me with my Time Lord family so near?’ 

“Who indeed, Miss. Tyler?” A drab voice Rose could live without easily answered.

First point, those lessons on shielding her mind were late. Second, what she wouldn’t do to give the voice who spoke a hard Tyler smack across the face. More important than both of those, the Valeyard was a fool.

Twins sounds of rushing covered over authoritative boots near her head just as Rose came to herself. This became worse when a loud voice cried out, “Rose! Melanie? Glitz? What are you doing here?”

“Would love to know that myself, love. And that is Mrs. Rose Tyler-Smith, Valeyard. If you intend to sneer at me, do get your information right. Otherwise you show the fool you very much are to the universe. Yeah, sorry, you’ve held that as your goal for no less than eight Earth years wearing this face in my perception of time.”

His sound locked her bonds back into his being so Rose felt his mirth and pride in her. The Doctor was near and still remembered her. With this came genuine fear for his wife. Rose sent him her love, faith, and trust while she sat herself up for battle.

“I was sent, wasn't I. Not my idea, mind,” said the man – a man who brought the word trader or smuggler in Rose’s mind. How did this man know her husband?

The woman in a dark blue outfit under a pale blue jacket helped Rose to stand and said, “Same here. What have you been up to, Doctor? And are you really his Misses? You have the hardest job in the universe!”

“Be silent. Who sent you?” demanded a Time Lady in white clothing with a red sash sat to their left, in front of a number of Time Lords.

“That's the beak, is it? They all look the same, don't they? Carved out of something hard and nasty.”

Rose near laughed at the man’s description. “I’ve met a few who break their molds. And yeah, I’m his wife. Since his first regeneration. Hello, handsome.”

“Hello, beautiful Lady. A very long time since I last saw you.”

“The witness will remain silent unless invited to speak!” He snapped at her.

Witness? Oh, thought he could use her against her husband? Now Rose allowed the smirk. This would be fun.

“No, no. Sorry, in my job description near the bottom and deep in the fine print. Annoy the Valeyard at all opportunities given. Refuse to lose my position to make you happier.”

“You said you were sent here, Sabalom Glitz. By whom? Please explain the presence of these humans in these proceedings, Valeyard.”

Her husband let out a bark of laughter in front of Rose and his companions. Then a man with dark hair and a vanguard beard and mustache filled a screen above all of their heads. “By me, madam.”

“Oh no! Now I really am finished,” the Doctor bellowed.

Rose shook her head. “No melodrama and explain, my husband.”

“Yeah, who’s that, Doctor?”

“Just one of my oldest enemies.”

Rose blinked. “Older than the Cybermen and the Daleks?”

“Back in my school days, Rose.”

“This is entirely irregular. Who are you, sir?” the Time Lady demanded again.

“I'm known as the Master, and as you see, I speak to you from within the Matrix. Proof, if any be needed, that not only qualified people can enter here.”

“But you haven't the Key of Rassilon,” argued a smaller man near them.

His argument sounded weak in her ears. “What is the importance of the Matrix and why are my husband and I here?”

“This is an independent inquiry appointed by the High Council to investigate serious charges,” answered the Time Lady.

“You don’t know?” Melanie asked.

“I’m from a time point early in our marriage. His first regeneration, in fact. And we haven’t covered much outside of ourselves.”

“The day I lost you at the Tower?” the Doctor asked.

Rose gave a nod then looked at an enemy helping her husband. What a complex Time Lord. “Your doing, I take it?”

The Master smirked. “Yes, Mrs. Doctor. As to how I got into the Matrix, I got a very good copy, Keeper. Just as the Doctor said was possible.”

“This is highly irregular!” the Time Lady said in a strict tone.

“Pancake Tuesday for us,” Rose said in a tone of cheek. “Right, my husband? Why are you doing this then, Master?”

“I've followed the trial with great interest and indeed amusement, but now I must intervene for the sake of justice.”

“That hardly sounds like an enemy, my husband.”

“Oh hush!” snapped her husband. The feeling of annoyed hope made Rose wonder about these two men. “He has no concept of what justice is. He'd see me dead tomorrow.”

“Gladly, Doctor, but I'm not prepared to countenance a rival.”

Rose held no amusement, though she was grateful to be here for her husband through this rival’s actions. “Heed my warning, Master. Leave my husband alone, or you will learn fast and hard why we become known as the stuff of legend.”

“Such is already known, Lady Rose. And I would be interested to learn why such is said about the relationship between a Time Lord and a human, first-hand of course.”

 “You will find that this female who claims to be the Doctor’s wife is not a human, though wrought from such a lowly beginnings.” The Valeyard growled.

“Just like half of you is,” Rose said. “Too bad we did not change of the same light.”

“The witness will hold silent,” the other woman said in a stern voice, but Rose overrode the demand. “I am kidnapped, drugged, and disrespected by one just a level beneath myself! Do not think I will hold silent.”

“No wonder you snatched this one up, old friend!” the Master said in an amused tone.

“See, this human believes herself superior due to the tampering of the Doctor with her genetic makeup!” accused the Valeyard. “She is just like him and he claims marital status with his own blood!”

“And I assumed I was going to cause the talk of the day. Doctor, you astound me!”

Since the bastard decided to alter the course of events, Rose refused to hold back. “You are even more twisted than you were in the alternate reality, Valeyard. My husband and I are not of the same blood.”

“This report speaks otherwise about you, female,” said the Valeyard. He gave this to a Time Lord who handed the sheet to the Time Lady. The Doctor touched Rose’s mind to tell her the woman was call the Inquisitor.

“Since the evidence for the prosecution is completed, this is highly irregular. However, I read here that you carry traits found only within our race,” said the Time Lady as she looked at the report. “Explain how a human might be as we are born without the blood of our people in your blood, Miss. Tyler.”

“My name is Rose Tyler-Smith and I take it your people know much of this universe?” Rose asked in return.

A blink and the Inquisitor spoke up, “of course, our Matrix is the repository of all knowledge.”

Rose shook her head before she looked to her husband to think to him, ‘I understand better now.’

“Then you and yours have heard of the Bad Wolf.” Her comment caught the confusion of all save the Valeyard.

“A myth, spoken of by peoples across the universe. No more than a story and I fail to understand why such holds bearing upon this case,” said the Inquisitor.

The understanding between husband and wife deepened. Rose cleared her throat before she stood taller. “Madame Inquisitor, is that the proper address for yourself?”

When she gave a nod, Rose continued. “Madam Inquisitor, your matrix is full of holes.”

“And what knowledge do you hold which can prove your account?”

“Because the Bad Wolf is no myth or story. The Bad Wolf is a Time Goddess who holds the Doctor as her favorite child of time.” Rose’s answer spread more confusion and inspired an expression of greedy awe in the Master’s eyes.

Another man in the room, who first spoke to the Master, blinked before he interrupted, “I do not know what the Doctor has told you of our world, but I can assure you, young woman, that such is a lie! I am the Keeper of the Matrix. There are no ‘holes’ as you put it.”

“You are wrong. The Bad Wolf is real.”

“And you know this how, Miss. Tyler–” her question died on the lips of the Inquisitor as she looked to find her answer in the glowing eyes of the human.

“I am Rose Tyler-Smith, Madam Inquisitor. The wife of the Doctor. Do well to remember this in the future. More than this,” Rose said while light emanated from her being in full. “I am the Bad Wolf.”

Silence filled the room and even the Doctor sat in silence shock. Rose, within the Time Goddess could still feel her bond to this Time Lord. Somehow, he never knew the truth about his wife’s shell until this moment! Awed at the lengths to protect her love Time’s Goddess went, Rose tried to send waves of love and comfort to him.

She grew so weak with the attempt and for naught. Rose still knew he feared for her life. His entire mind opened to hers in a still between their heart beats. Her husband loved her from the moment their eyes met in their youth. Hence why he hung around Rose much as possible when the Doctor sat in her school under the guise of a foreign exchange student; though Theta had been really to an extreme with the definition. But to learn the Time Lord altered his schedule to have more time with her, she laughed within.

Bad Wolf turned her focus in on her shell. “You think? Come see what your husband saw from the first time your eyes met his.”

Light erupted around them both while gossamers born from the light exploded out. These came in many colors and intensities with just the strands born of him and her each found a home. The individual lines touched to wrap around one another like embraces she saw dissolve at their ends to make one continuous filament which bound two individuals together. All of Rose became matched just the young Time Lord alone. A thought and some thread lit brighter when compared to the rest.

Human Rose held no awareness then of the event or what this meant to her Theta. But Rose as the Bad Wolf remembered how right he felt when they were near enough to one another.  She often thought if she was not in love with her Doctor, Theta held a chance to be her husband. When he left at the end of the school year for home, Rose held a strong temptation. Had her Theta asked, she could have seen herself go with him.

“Yet, you have learned the truth about your husband’s identity. How does this change your perceptions?”

“It doesn’t. All you have done was proven my instincts are real and justified.”

“So, when the Game Station arrives–”

Rose understood what the question meant. “I will choose to protect my husband.”

For a breath, Rose felt pain. “Each residence with your shell, I alter you so we might coexist better. You are nearly not what you were born.”

“No, I am who I am meant to become.”

Outside, the Valeyard grew more fearful for his plans. “My Lady, I must propose an immediate adjournment.”

She looked back and gave a soft smile as Rose took hold of some control to looked at her Doctor. She felt is fear and wished he understood better as the Time Lord whispered soft as a prayer, “Rose.”

Bad Wolf reclaimed the shell of her avatar. “Is safe. Chosen because of the hearts who love her deep as the love her heart returns. I am the Bad Wolf. I create myself. I took the words, to scatter them in time and space. A message to lead myself where and when I was needed most.”

She looked at the Valeyard as an expression of abhorrence grew on her features. “You have failed to rid yourself of him once more and I will make sure you fail again, human-Time Lord metacrisis.”

The glow faded while Rose collapsed forward back into darkness. Slow went time before twin hearts pounded a panicked race under her ear. Time and soul wrapped around her being while the pounds slowed a measure into normal. She took a deep breath to smell the essence of the Vortex and her life with him. Her Doctor held Rose close.

“Welcome back,” he whispered in her ear.

“Didn’t mean to worry or embarrass you. I’m better. We can keep going with the trial.”

He chuckled. “That is long over with, my dear. Sooner than would have happened I think. You will remember you part in the play one day, my Goddess.”

The feel of his possessive hold on her made Rose purr within, even as a stranger walked up to them. His voice was enough to tell Rose who spoke, “well, you are a factor in the universe no one has expected or conjured in their thoughts, Mrs. Doctor.”

“Part of my job description again, Keeper. Fourth from the bottom I think, yeah. Never let the universe know what to expect,” Rose said as she smiled at the Doctor.

For his part, the Sixth Doctor beamed at her with love and pride in his smile. “None finer at that task.”

The Inquisitor joined them a beat later with an expression of awe but wary unease. “Now then, once law and order have been restored, a new High Council will need to be elected. Can I persuade you to stand for Lord President again?”

“So, that would be a third time for you. Could be a charm,” Rose said. She knew her husband had no intention to occupy that office.

But here, he had a weapon in his arms. “As Rose would not find a warm welcome here on Gallifrey–”

“In such you are wrong, Doctor. Your wife helped to calm the masses and so deserves a place of honor on our world, in spite of–”

“Ah, but there is my problem, Inquisitor,” the Doctor interrupted. “My wife is worthy in my eyes of more than any race might offer her, no matter the marks against my Rose. Sorry, my Wolf. Forgot to hold your name more sacred than mundane label to individualize you from the millions.”

“No worries, my Doctor.”

He blessed her with a true smile then continued with what he was saying before. “Until my Wolf is accepted as she was is and shall become, I make my way with her. For I know she is exactly what Gallifrey needs in many different definitions of the idea.”

“If you are quite sure,” she answered in a tone that showed her offended notion.

“Oh quite. My Wolf is our future and I will stand beside her in all. Though you could do a small favor for Wolf and myself.”

“Simply name it.”

“When the Matrix is restored, you can do what you like with the Master, but exercise leniency with Sabalom Glitz. He's not beyond redemption.”

Rose loved this part of her husband. His faith in others. “Still, I would not trust him around anything he could get a good price for in the Black Markets.”

“Like the Crown Jewels,” Melanie added to Rose’s amusement.

The Inquisitor nodded and left them. Once Rose felt better, the Doctor and Melanie got back to the TARDIS. Rose was amazed at the way her new friend ordered the Doctor about the man’s health. Good. She wanted her husband with her for a very long time.

With her thought, he gave her a smile before they left the space station and landed minutes later. Then the Doctor took her into his arms. “I will miss you deeply until we are together again.”

“And I’ll treasure my every moment with you. For all you gave up for me. Be careful and stay safe, my husband.”

“You too, my Wolf. Safe travels until I hold you again.”

His kiss came as she felt Theta’s mental searches along with how fast he relaxed to find her again. The man’s future face smiled on her. “Time to go, my love. I more worried than you suspect. I remember that long search. Or else, I doubt I would let go of you again.”

“Hold tight to my memory and my promise, we will be together forever before you know it. And until then, I am yours alone.”

“As I am yours alone. Until we meet again, my Wolf.

“I’ll be looking forward to forever with you, my husband.”

Rose knew he did not want to let go even as they released and she went for the door. She missed this him and had not left yet. But, outside the TARDIS, her Theta ran up with a panicked look to his face. “I had no idea where or when you were! Something blocked our bonds!”

“Because I was in your future and don’t ask me about it. You needed me and I think I impressed some court of Gallifrey. But, I will be with you and come home to you always.”

Rose liked how the Doctor and his parents stayed at her parents’ flat with her that whole night. Well, so the neighbors thought. Instead, they summoned the former’s quiet landing TARDIS. The Doctor barely let go of Rose even after he wore her out and the still somewhat human woman slept in his arms. A nice end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took a couple of days. Control battles over the computer and such. Hope the wait was worth the chapter.


End file.
